planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
C-4
C-4 is an explosive available in the utility slot of most non-MAX infantry classes, barring the Infiltrator. C-4 is thrown a short distance while equipped and can be detonated by the player at any time, or blown up through damage. Purchasing C-4 for a class will not unlock it for any other class, similar to Anti-Personnel Explosives. The certification costs are identical for all classes. C-4 can be safely disarmed using a Nano-Armor Kit, rewarding the diffusing Engineer with XP and removing the explosive without a detonation To use C-4, use Aim key ( by default) to throw a brick, and then Fire key ( by default) to detonate it. Pressing the button, after small delay, will detonate all C-4 that you have deployed. If you respawn after placing C-4, all placed bricks will despawn. C-4 ARX The C-4 ARX is a directives variant of C-4. It's available for completing directives Explosive category. C-4 ARX have identical stats to normal C-4, but has unique Detonator and C-4 brick models, and Auraxium explosion effect similar to The Kraken. Effectiveness Certifications Ribbons and Medals With any explosive, it is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with an explosive. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the explosive. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 2 **Purchasing the second Medic C4 cert will no longer grant every class the ability to carry an additional C4. This bug allowed a number of classes to carry more C4 than what was intended. *Game Update Number 4 **Placed C4 will now despawn when the source player dies **C4 : Increased inner blast radius by 1 meter. *Game Update Number 10 **Players in the rumble seat of the Harasser should no longer be able to hit the vehicle when firing with the exceptions of the repair tool and physics based projectiles (C-4, grenades, etc) **Walking forward and right while holding out C4 will no longer cause issues *Game Update Number 11 **Placed C-4 now has a visible light attached, similar to placed personal mines. *Game Update Number 13 **Fixed a bug causing the first C4 explosion of a gaming session to not play any audio *Performance Update Number 2 **The below explosives have had their blast damage reduced to match the Nanoweave change ***C-4: Max blast damage range reduced from 2.5 to 2.0 meters *August 5, 2014 Update **Infantry consumables are now purchased with Nanites. Costs of consumables have been rebalanced. **Nanite Costs of Vehicles and Consumables: ***75 - Revive Grenade, C4, Prox/Betty/Claymore mines **Changed standard C4 description text and added colored text with instructions how to use. **Ammo pack, C4, Tank Mine, Proxy Mine, Bouncing Mine - improved physics *August 29, 2014 Update **C4 sticking to infantry *October 30, 2014 Update **C4 explosive damage is effective through certain shields *April 9th, 2015 Update **Auraxium C4 cost in now reduced by the Amerish lock benefit *January 14, 2016 Update **Fix that should make damage from C4 attached to a moving vehicle much more reliable. *March 22, 2016 Update **Rocket Launchers, Assault Rifles, and Infantry Explosives (such as C4 and Anti-Tank Mines ) have been added to the Bounty Directive. *September 15, 2016 Hotfix **Infantry kills with C4/frag grenades/mines are now registered correctly. *October 24, 2016 Update **Improved the performance of Auraxium C4 explosions *January 12, 2017 Hotfix **Removed holiday themes from the Engineer's ammunition pack and C-4 brick. *March 30, 2017 Update **C-4 can now be deconstructed by Engineer Repair Tools *May 11, 2017 Hotfix **Fixed an issue where C4 (and other things) could potentially damage an orbital strike uplink when it should be invulnerable (is powered and has a core). *July 26, 2017 Update **When attached to a vehicle, C4 bricks should no longer float behind it. *September 26, 2017 Update **Throwing and triggering C-4 is now more smooth and responsive. With the added control, we’ve also reduced its damage output against most vehicles. Two bricks of C-4 placed on a Main Battle Tank will still destroy it, but a single brick will no longer take 80% of an MBT’s life landing nearby. *December 13, 2017 Hotfix **C4 and the Engineer's Ammunition Pack now have festive Auraximas reskins. *January 4, 2018 Hotfix **C-4 once again shows the correct icon on the death screen. *June 12, 2018 Update **The C-4 detonator now has an updated model, and ARX C-4 uses an auraxium variant of this new model. **C-4 now uses a new icon. **C-4 now has a 0.5 second delay before the trigger press completes. Media C-4(Old).png|Old C-4 icon. C-4.png|New C-4 icon. C-4 ARX.png|C-4 Auraxium, unlocks for completing explosives directives. C4 Holiday2013.png|C-4 remodeled to look like a present for a holiday 2013 event. C-4_promo.png|New C-4 and C-4 ARX models. Category:Consumables Category:Nanite Systems Category:Explosives Category:Utility Slot (Infantry)